yorktownadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imarizal zh’Shevn
Imarizal zh'Shevn is an Andorian forensic analyst working for the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Services. She originally starts out as a science officer aboard the training vessel, the USS Sagan. After her promotion onboard, she is recommended for service with the SCIS and she accepts, though she loaths to leave space. In the end, it works out for her as her unit is temporarily assigned to the USS Yorktown with her former Captain, Zareth. Values Though the Andorians are proud of their warrior heritage, Imarizal chooses to instead embrace science. (Cultural) Tends to leap before they look and expects everything to turn out just fine. (Upbringing) Everyone can bring something to the table and if you can't think of how to utilize it, you aren't thinking hard enough. (Academy years) Science is always right. (Having to call out a superior officer) History Imarizal was born to the Shevn family in 2239, after the Kelvin Incident. One of her fathers, Urazum, is head of the Andorian Colony on Ptunaris V and Imarizal grows up in the world of small time politics. She hates it, but pays enough attention that she still picks up a few things about politics. Her true passion in her schooling is actually xenobiology and astronomy, through her interest in xenobiology is more encouraged due to the fact it can be utilized more in combat. Her interests tended not to lie completely in line with other young Andorians in the colony, but her little sister would often drag her along to play with others in the colony so she became very familiar with soothing tensions between two groups and many of the young look up to her as an intermediary. In 2255, right before the Klingon War begins, she leaves her home colony to enlist in Starfleet believing that it’s her duty to protect and serve the Federation. Though originally intending to join the Security track, Imarizal ends up completely and utterly fascinated with science, specifically physics. So after two years, she switches tracks from Security to Science and adds a year onto the time she is going to spend at the Academy. During her time in the Academy, she experiences a large variety of peoples with different skill set and gains a deep appreciation for those inside and outside of the science fields. She graduated near the top of her class but missed any truly outstanding scores by failing several classes she condemned as boring. For the most part, she has no truly close friends from this time. She graduated in 2260 and serves three years aboard a short range scientific cruiser the USS Zephram before being transferred to the USS Sagan. Aboard the USS Zephram, Imarizal received a commendation for her quick thinking when her superior ordered unsafe testing of possibly biological contaminant. This is when she started to really press in on the idea that everything should be done with exacting precision, especially when it came to science- and that if an experiment’s results couldn’t be verified, someone is probably lying. Timeline * 2239: Born * 2255: Enlists in Starfleet * 2257: Changes from Security to Science track * 2260: Graduates from the Academy * 2260-63: Works on a short range scientific cruiser * 2261: Promotion from Ensign to Lt, Jr. Grade after confronting a superior officer and being right * 2263: Transfer to the USS Sagan. * 2263: Promotion to full Lieutenant * 2264: At Captain Zareth’s recommendation, Ima joins the SCIS and manages to get assigned to the Yorktown __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__